Guardia Lunar One Shot
by MLP Centurion
Summary: Desde los dias antiguos la princesa luna se ha encargado de proteger a equestria de las criaturas de la noche, pero ella nunca estuvo sola, durante más de 1500 años la guardia lunar ha ayudado a la princesa Luna en la protección de Equestria, incluso durante los días de su exilio. Y este legado perdura hasta nuestros dias


Saludos dejenme presentarme soy MLP Centurion soy nuevo en esto de escribir fics y este fue uno de mis primeros one shots los cuales puse en un fin sin mas que decir, critiquen,comenten y si les gusta este fic compartanlo con alguien.

* * *

**Sinopsis:En los días antiguos la luna era la única luz en el cielo nocturno, para muchos ponys era un ángel guardián, un símbolo de cómo la princesa de la noche los cuidaba de las cosas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad. Pero ella nunca estuvo sola, durante más de 1500 años la guardia lunar ha ayudado a la princesa Luna en la protección de Equestria, incluso durante los días de su exilio. Cuando ni Wonderbolts ni la guardia solar se atreven a actuar la guardia lunar lo hace, éste ha sido un legado que ha perdurado hasta nuestros días.**

Las cosas estaban muy atareadas los cuarteles generales, aquel era el primer día de los nuevos reclutas,se podía ver de todo en ese grupo, unicornios,pegasos, ponys terrestres,yeguas, sementales etc. El circulo azul en el pecho de sus uniformes simbolizaba a la luna nueva y esto los identificaba como novatos, quienes lograran completar el entrenamiento dejarían de ser novatos para convertirse en miembros de la guardia lunar y solo entonces podrían usar el símbolo de la princesa luna, pero sin importar el tipo de pony que fueras o que tanto desearas ser miembro de la guardia el obstáculo mas grande era un unicornio llamado Iron Shell.

-¡Sargento Iron Shell para para ustedes novatos!- grito el unicornio mientras comenzaba a pasearse frente del escuadrón- Así que todos creen que tienen lo que hace falta para pertenecer a la guardia, pues déjenme decirles algo la única opinión importante aquí es la mía, no me interesa quienes sean no de donde vengan para mí todos son unos inútiles, tontos y apestoso novatos, como- revisa la lista de reclutas- ¡Sponge Leaf!.

-Es Strong Leaf señor- contesta un pegaso marrón bastante grande que se encontraba en la fila de enfrente, esto causo una mueca de disgusto en el sargento quien rápidamente se paro frente al pegaso.  
-¿Dijiste algo cerebro de esponja?-  
-No señor, lo siento señor- responde percatándose de su error  
-Tu eres lo que yo diga-se acerca mas a Strong Leaf- ¿entendido?-.  
-Sí señor-.  
-¡No te oigo!-.  
-¡Si señor!-.  
-¿A quien le escribías cuando entre?¿A mami y a papi en casa?-  
- No señor, era una carta para mi esposa, ella está embarazada y...- Una burbuja de magia creada por el sargento impide que pueda continuar hablando.  
-No te pedí un reporte médico, durante las siguientes semanas tu única familia está aquí - el sargento se donde todos los reclutas pueden verlo-¡¿Quienes son la luz novatos?!-  
-¡Somos nosotros señor!- responden todos al unisono  
-¡¿Quienes pelearan contra la oscuridad?!-  
-¡Nosotros señor!-  
-Claro que si- responde el sargento dándoles una sonrisa sádica.

A la mañana siguiente, los reclutas se encontraban en la cima de un volcán activo, mientras el sargento Iron Shell explicaba.

-Este es el Valle del Destino,una tierra que gracias a un hechizo alberga gran cantidad de climas y ambientes, para mi es el lugar donde separo a los que pertenecen a mi equipo y a los que no, bienvenidos al infierno señoritas, pero primero unas cuantas reglas, todos lo unicornios tienen prohibido usar magia y todos los pegasos no pueden volar, si veo un solo aleteo o una sola chispa, los mandare devuelta a casa ¡¿Esta claro?!-  
-¡Si señor!-  
-Bien- dicho esto el cuerno del sargento comienza a brillar y con un disparo de magia derrumba el suelo bajo los cadetes causando que caigan por el cráter del volcán.

Se oyen gritos por todos lados, mientras los ponys caen por el cráter, algunos optan por desertar y usar su magia o alas para salir, varios ponys terrestre piden ayuda de los pegasos causando su eliminación automática, al final menos de la mitad de los reclutas logran aferrarse a las paredes del cráter y comenzar a escalar, entre ellos Strong Leaf, pero este no llega muy lejos ya que debido a su gran tamaño la roca de la que se sostenía termina por romperse causando que él caiga hacia la lava, cuando está punto de tocarla siente como se detiene medio del aire y puede ver que se encuentra dentro de una burbuja de magia creada por el sargento, este lo levita hacía el.

-Eso fue terrible novato- dice el sargento sin mucha emoción para después dirigirse a todos los que salieron del cráter -muy bien señoritas ahora que ya vi de lo que están hechos vamos a comenzar con el verdadero entrenamiento-

Las semanas pasaron y los entrenamientos de Iron Shell se volvían cada vez más sádicos, de todos los cadetes sólo quedaron cuatro un pegaso gris con el nombre Star Hunter, una unicornio de melena roja llamada FlameBurst, un pequeño pony terrestre de nombre Short Tail y por ultimo Strong Leaf.

Una noche los cuatro ponys se encontraban frente una fogata descansando mientras el sargento daba una caminata. Cada uno se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos cuando Star Hunter decide acercarse a Strong Leaf.

-Escucha grandote, gracias por salvar mi flanco esta mañana-  
-No fue nada, los novatos nos cuidamos unos a otros- responde el pegaso  
-¿Nada?, vamos subiste una cascada mientras lo cargabas en tu lomo- interrumpe Short Tail- eso no me parece nada-  
-Short tiene razón, probablemente el sargento hubiera dejado que Star se ahogara- dice FlameBurst uniéndose a la conversación- Sinceramente dudo que el este bien de la cabeza-  
-Si piensan eso ¿porque siguen aquí? - pregunta Strong Leaf, haciendo que todos se queden callados unos segundos  
-Bueno...-dice Short Tail interrumpiendo el silencio- yo siempre fui el pony pequeño del que todos se burlaban, al principio me enliste para demostrarme a mi mismo que no soy débil, creo habiendo llegado hasta aqui he demostrado que no lo soy, pero ahora me gustaria llegar a ser parte de la guardia para proteger a los no pueden hacerlo- termina la frase con mucha seguridad.  
-Yo soy la hija de un empresario- dice FlameBurst -durante años todos me decían que vestir, como actuar , con quien hablar; y esa vida era tan aburrida, así que me en liste como un escape, una manera de empezar por mi misma, ser quien yo quiera ser-  
-Espera un minunto ¿Entonces eres rica?- pregunta Star Hunter  
-Si- responde la yegua sin darle importancia, Star Hunter rápidamente se sienta junto a ella  
-Te he dicho últimamente que eres mi novata favorita- dice mientras recarga su pata en el hombro de la yegua a lo que esta responde con un codazo, todos los demás se ríen  
-¿Que hay de ti Star?¿Porque te en listaste?- Pregunta Strong Leaf  
-Las yeguas aman a un pony con uniforme-responde el pegaso, causando que todos se queden en silencio  
-¿Eso es todo?¿Arriesgas tu vida aquí solo para conseguir yeguas?- pregunta Short Tail desconcertado  
-Soy un pony de necesidades simples, ademas ¿No han visto a las princesas? En serio, incluso la mayor, no esta nada mal y no tengo problemas con la estatura-  
-Esto es lo mas tonto que he oído- dice FlameBurst poniendo su casco sobre su frente- en primer lugar ¿Porque una princesa se fijaría en un soldado?-  
-Hey claro que no es tonto, conozco a este pony que conoce un pony que dice que el capitán de su división sale con una de las princesas, lo mantienen en secreto pero todos en su división lo saben, algunos dicen que hasta planean casarse-  
-Aun así ¿no crees que tus motivos son un poco egoístas?- pregunta Strong Leaf  
-Bueno señor modelo moral,¿porque no compartes tus motivos?-  
-Yo...-el pegaso hace una pausa, levanta la mirada y con decisión dice-...hago esto por mi esposa y mi futuro hijo, saben nunca tuvimos muchas cosas donde crecí,no tuve una gran educación tampoco, la verdad no culpo a mis padres se que ellos hicieron lo que pudieron, pero si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para que mi pequeño no viva eso, lo haré, nunca he sido bueno con el clima o volando, creo que lo unico que se hacer bien es dar golpes, asi que me en liste-  
-Awww eso es lo mas tierno que he oído en mi vida- dice FlameBurst

Los 4 novatos continúan platicando por unos minuntos hasta que el sargento aparece y de una patada el arroja tierra sobre la fogata apagandola

-Muy bien yeguas chismosas,la hora de las historias termino, vayan a dormir, necesitaran fuerzas cuando entrenemos en los desiertos congelados mañana- dice el sargento, inmediata mente todos los cadetes se acomodan para dormir, con excepción de Strong Leaf

-¿Porque?- pregunta el pegaso, lo que causa que el sargento se ponga frente a el con una expresión de descontento  
-¿Por que que?-  
-Disfruta hacernos sufrir, vernos dudar de nosotros, es como si quisiera que nos rindiéramos señor, déjeme decirle algo , nadie aquí va a renunciar, y si uno de nosotros muere en uno de sus intentos de hacernos huir usted sera un asesino...- el sargento y el recluta se ven directamente a los ojos-...señor  
-Di lo de nuevo- dice el sargento dando un paso al frente  
-Usted no es mas que un malvado y sádico hijo de...-un golpe por parte del sargento interrumpe lo que el pegaso tenia que decir

Después de recuperarse del golpe, el pegaso se para en 2 patas y tira un golpe al sargento, este lo esquiva girando a su derecha, usando su pata trasera golpea un de las rodillas del pegaso provocando que este caiga hincado, el sargento aprovecha esto para subirse en su lomo y empezar a repartir golpes a su cabeza, el pegaso toma al sargento de una de sus patas delanteras y trata de arrojarlo, pero este se aferra a la pata del pegaso y usando el impulso que llevaba lo azota contra el suelo. Los reclutas observaban como Strong Leaf yacía en el suelo derrotado.

-No te gusta como trabajo, adivina que, no me importa-dijo el sargento mientras se sacudía el polvo-si tienen la suerte de estar vivos y seguir siendo parte de este equipo ,si tienen la suerte de ver crecer a su familia y amigos, lo entenderán, pero nosotros no somos la guardia solar o los Wonderbolts; en la Guardia Lunar envejecer es un privilegio, nosotros salimos a morir en lugar de los inocentes, es así de simple,-señala la luna en el pecho de su uniforme - al usar este símbolo sus vidas dejan de ser suyas-

Al terminar de decir esto un pergamino apareció envuelto en llamas frente al sargento este lo toma con su magia y comienza a leerlo.

-Tenemos que movernos al parecer un grupo de grifos están atacando una villa cercana-

Al llegar a su destino los cuatro cadetes y el sargento encontraron la villa en llamas con ponys corriendo por todos lados escapando de los grifos, uno de los grifos estaba a punto de atacar a un potro que se quedó atrás, pero este salvado por un rayo de magia que dejo inconsciente a su atacante.

-Muy bien novatos saquen a todos los civiles que puedan de la villa y quiero que eviten el combate a toda costa-dice el sargento  
-¿pero señor? Podemos ayudar -dice Strong Leaf  
-No discuta conmigo, cadete-

El equipo se separa dejando sólo al sargento quien se abre paso hasta llegar a la plaza central de la villa donde todos los grifos se encontraban saqueando tiendas y casas, varios de ellos intentaron atacar al unicornio uno por uno pero ninguno de ellos pudo hacerle frente, después de eso optaron por un ataque en conjunto, al verse superado el sargento reunió energía en su cuerno formando una burbuja alrededor de el, varios grifos comenzaron a atacar su barrera pero esta se liberó rápidamente con una violenta explosión de energía que dejó inconscientes a todos sus atacantes y destrozo algunas tiendas. El sargento se encontraba jadeando por el gran esfuerzo que había ocupado en ese hechizo.

-Muy buen truco-dijo un grifo de plumas negras y con un parche en el ojo descendiendo las alturas  
-Supongo que tú eres el jefe-comenta el sargento  
-Eso es acertado y por su uniforme supongo que tú eres uno de los miembros de la Guardia Lunar,-comenta el grifo acercándose al unicornio- sabes desde que era pequeño siempre he oído como los tipos como tú le han causado problemas a los sujetos como yo-el grifo toma una de las espadas de sus compañeros caídos -creo que es hora de anotar un punto para nosotros- el grifo se lanza sobre él sargento

Iron Shell gira hacia un lado para esquivar el primer espadazo, será agacha para evitar el segundo, con gran trabajo logra crear un pequeño escudo con su magia para repeler el tercer golpe, pero su escudo se quiebra y este recibe un golpe directo en el pecho, lo que causa que caiga con la espada clavada entre sus costillas.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó su atacante-supongo que usaste todas sus fuerzas en ese truco de hace rato-pone una de sus patas delanteras en el cuello del unicornio-Sabes qué oído que los ponys saben a pollo, porque no lo averiguamos- dijo mientras abría su pico y cuando estaba a punto de incrustarlo en la carne de él sargento una ráfaga color marrón golpea al grifo arrojándolo contra un muro, el unicornio levanta la mirada y reconoce a su salvador

-Vas a hacer que te maten novato-  
-¿No se ha enterado señor? esta ya no es mi vida- responde Strong Leaf  
-Así que tenias refuerzos- dice el líder de los grifos mientras se levanta, y algunos de sus secuaces recuperan la consciencia- lastima que los números no estén de su lado-

Los grifos se lanzan contra Strong Leaf este logra derrotar a los primeros 3 sin problema, pero el cuarto se las arregla para clavar un pequeño cuchillo en una de sus patas antes de caer, y el quinto le rompe un ala, al terminar con el último el jefe de los grifos se lanza sobre el pegaso poniéndolo contra una pared y recargando su pata sobre la garganta de su adversario.

-¿Crees que ganaste sólo porque venciste a mis grifos? Adivina que, puedo conseguir más y cuando lo haga vamos a tomar esta villa y a convertirla en cenizas- dice el grifo mientras saca sus garras con el fin de terminar con la vida de su adversario.

El pegaso toma un vidrio de una ventana rota cercana y lo clava en el ojo bueno de su atacante, este retrocede cubriendo su ojo, Strong Leaf aprovecha para tomar una cadena de entre los escombros y enrollarla en el cuello del grifo, este hace todo lo que puede para liberarse pero con el tiempo, sus movimientos se detienen, quedando sin vida, Strong Leaf suelta a su adversario, y rápidamente corre hacia el sargento.

-No se preocupe señor buscare ayuda-dice al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el sargento  
-No seas tonto novato, es tarde para mi-el pegaso lo toma entre sus cascos, mientras sus compañeros llegan y ven la escena- sabes que no dejaría que ninguno de ustedes muriera-dice el sargento con serenidad  
-Lo sé señor-responde Strong Leaf  
-Es sólo que en este trabajo a veces...-el sargento empieza a toser sangre-debes llegar hasta el límite, no muchos pueden hacerlo, pero tú no eres como ellos...- tomando su propia sangre con su casco el sargento dibuja una luna creciente en el uniforme de Strong Leaf-... bienvenido a la guardia lunar soldado Strong Leaf- dice con su último aliento.

Strong Leaf deja que una lágrima ruede por su mejilla, la limpia rápidamente con su pata y voltea a ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué creen que hacen ahí parados?- Pregunta el pegaso  
-Los civiles están a salvo y todos los grifos están muertos o inconscientes, se terminó- responde Star Hunter  
-¿Si? ¿y qué pasa con todos los que están inconscientes?, Creo que no estarán muy contentos cuando despierten-responde el pegaso causando que los cadetes se vean entre ellos.  
-Creo que deberíamos encerrarlos en algún lado, mientras llamamos alguien para que se los lleve-dice FlameBurst  
-En serio, no me digas-responde el pegaso con sarcasmo-¡vamos demonos prisa!  
-¡Sí señor!- responden los ahora 3 reclutas saludando a su nuevo líder.

[8 meses después]

El ahora sargento Strong Leaf, coloca una foto de su hijo de un mes en su escritorio, cuando de repente un pegaso abre la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Estás listo para irnos?-pregunta el pegaso  
-Claro Star, sólo arreglaba un poco la oficina-

Los 2 pegaso caminaban hacia los jardines reales mientras conversaban

-Aun no puedo creer que hallas rechazado ser capitán de la guardia real,vamos las princesas prácticamente te rogaron que accedieras-pregunta Star Hunter con un tono de reproche  
-Mi lugar esta entrenando los nuevos reclutas- responde su compañero-Además he oído que ese chico Shinning es bastante bueno, para ser de la guardia solar claro- dice esto ultimo con un tono de sarcasmo.  
-Nunca cambiaras- responde Star con un suspiro-En fin, ¿Cual es nuestra misión para hoy sargento?  
-Solo escoltaremos a la princesa Luna a Ponyville para la celebración de Nightmare Night, nada apocalíptico hoy-  
-Muy bien, solo espero que no nos hagan usar esas horribles armaduras encantadas, nos hacen ver como una especie de pony/murciélago en lugar de pegasos- se quejo Star Hunter- Mmm... sabes oí que el nuevo estudiante de la princesa Luna vive en Ponyville-  
-¿En serio? ¿como es el?- dice el sargento curioso  
-No lo se, solo se que tiene una luna por cutiemark-

Los 2 pegasos llegan a los jardines reales donde los espera el carroaje en el que transportaran a la princesa, Strong Leaf alza la cabeza y mira al cielo mientras piensa en lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Una luna por cutiemark, ¿crees que sabe lo que realmente significa?- pregunta a Star quien solo responde con una sonrisa,acto seguido los 2 pegasos comienzan a ponerse su equipo. A los pocos minuntos la prinsesa llega y sube al carruaje, lista para partir.

FIN

Muy bien eso seria todo gracias por leer, si se preguntan a que se refiere la conversacion que los 2 pegasos tienen al final, se refiere a una historia larga en la que estoy trabajando, espero que la sigan cuando la publique.

Saludos


End file.
